Ash's Pokemorph adventure
by pokeboy10
Summary: Ash has just woke up on his thirteenth and has learnt more than a 6 former in just 1 day. but it's just 2 teens on an adventure or is it. read it to believe it.
1. Pikachu

**Pokeboy: Hello and I don't know how I got back from the hall of origin but at least I'm back**

 **GF: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?**

 **Pokeboy: Um… nothing but before you kill me I rated this T because it's a bit (whisper whisper) rude so please read and review**

 **GF: now can I kill you?**

 **Pokeboy: O.K. and FYI I** **DON'T** **own pokemon and here are the keys**

''Hello'' human speech

'' **Hello'' pokespeech (humans can't understand this)**

 _Hello_ (thoughts)

 _Hello_ (Telepathy)

 **(A/U Hello)** Author's note

 **Chapter 1: a new species**

Ash, a 13 year old kid was violently woke up by his mom yelling like a loudred from downstairs so he got completely dressed and headed downstairs to find Mr mime and a mime Jr which he had never seen before and when he looked at the TV there was a tape saying 'watch this before you go then tickle the Mime Jr' so Ash put in the tape and watched Professor oak walking onto the screen then said ''good morning and today I have a very special announcement and it's that we have discovered a new life form!'' Ash quickly looked at the Mime Jr smiling at him thinking that it looked a lot like mom and even held her hands the same way so he continued watching '' They have been named 'Pokemorphs' because they are a human or pokemon who can become the other one like human to pokemon and vice versa and we now need to keep a list of all Pokemorphs so we can't be tricked because they don't care whether they're pokemon or human they mate with and the majority of them are girls because so fare we found 3,000 women and 5 men and they didn't even know that they could do that and one is in my very town and her name is 'Delia Ketchum''' Then Ash turned so fast his cap went flying but Mime Jr/Delia caught it.

Ash said in a hushed but quiet voice ''is it true?'' then the Mime Jr glowed white and took the form of Delia ''Are you a pokemon or Human?'' ''Human'' said Delia in a calm voice when she was scared because she didn't know Oak would say her name ''well... thanks for telling me mom but why hide it?'' Ash said in a non-sarcastic voice and Delia replied '' at the time we 'Pokemorphs' as you call us where scared of showing our self to the world in case they shunned us so we were carful who and where we mated so in the end 1 of us had to give herself away and now we are all discovered except the Legendarys which are also girls.''

Ash was so hungry he to eat anything so he said '' so… to make things brighter, what's for breakfast?''

That day Ash was on time for something which was a first and it was probably because of the chocolate chip pancakes with golden syrup which made him so fast but when he was inside Oak said '' Here you go… Um sorry but I've forgotten your name again already''

Ash yelled to Oak ''poop'' but not letting him see him

Gary now named poop was so angry but couldn't see him either and before he could say anything else Oak said '' O yes now I remember you poop sorry about that but at least you have squirtle with you so now take your pokedex and get a move on'' and on the way out passed Ash and said ''you're dead'' while his fan girls followed him and Ash was amazed when he saw a Nidoran following too but he just walked when Oak said ''all out'' and Ash went white when he heard that but said ''but I'm early!'' and almost punched him in the jaw but before he did Oak said ''there is 1 left that I want you to have.'' And Ash got his colour back and ran 3 laps around the lab, nocking 6 test tubes and 1 melted the floor and just in time, oak yelled at Ash ''Stop it! Or you're not getting it!'' then Ash stopped right at the table as a pokeball with an Electric sign on it came out of the middle of the table and Ash yanked it like it like Golem and his 'precious' and oak said ''It's the Pikachu from before'' and Ash was so freaked out that he dropped it and ran to the other side of the room and yelled ''you can't be serious!'' and went to punch him in the face then Oak said ''don't worry, he's been trained and just so you know, nobody else knows about him.'' Ash wiped his head with the back of his hand and looked up and found a new calendar on the Professor's wall and when he saw what was next month he asked him ''Why did you put that week in red?'' which completely took Oak by shock but recovered and said ''that is what in the pokemon world is called is called 'heat' and this year it's a whole month and that is when pokemon and Pokemorphs alike, mostly females, are more attracted to the opposite than usual. It's like attract but lasts for a certain amount of days and that means you must be careful when you leave because now we know why we have valentine's day and that's because that's the day when it has reached its peak and starts to soften.'' And Ash was astonished when he heard this because Ash only wanted to know and not have a lecture but then he picked up the capsule and released an orange Pikachu which asked in pokespeech **''morning and who have I got?''** then noticing Ash said ''Oh it's just you two.'' and transformed into a teen a little taller than Ash, wearing A Pikachu hoodie with black hair and a cap with an electric bolt on it. **(A/U that reminds me of somebody…wait! That's me!)** Then Ash felt confused and remembered that it was his pokemon and what was happening tomorrow! And so he left A.S.A.P. to get his first gym badge.

 **Pokeboy: OK how did I get out of that one!**

 **GF: you didn't and neither did I**

 **Arceus: This is your second time! So this time, no way out**

 **Pokeboy: Can you at** **least** **let my GF go!**

 **Arceus: Fine. But then there will be no way ever I'll let you out again!**

 **Pokeboy: OK then. Operation 6 when you get out OK**

 **GF:OK**


	2. A new friend

**(2 Pikachu enter, 1 with a cap with an electric bolt the other has a belt with Pokèballs around it)**

 **(Pikachu 1 = belted Pikachu, Pikachu 2 = caped Pikachu)**

 **Pikachu 1: Hello and sorry it's been so long but my fucking internet shut down and I couldn't post and to make up-**

 **Pikachu 2: for that long! That means no Minecraft multiplayer as well!**

 **Pikachu 1: yup and it was VERY annoying but I'm back and have you noticed something.**

 **Pikachu 2: No… what.**

 **Pikachu 1: Because I took so long to update, I made it rated M so now I can swear as much as I want to a certain extent because if my parents find out, I'm dead!**

 **Pikachu 2: So Lemons?**

 **Pikachu 1: yup, so I hope you still enjoy and everything you need to know is in the beginning.**

 **Chapter 2: the spearow flock**

Ash (a confident 13 year old with raven black hair, a black top and blue jacket, light blue jeans with a brown belt and a red cap with a pokèball on it) was walking with his starter Pokémon, a Pikachu that was able to transform into a human and back (13 years old with blond hair, yellow jacket with brown stripes on the back, black sneakers and a blue cap with an electric bolt on it) and all of a sudden…

Ash said ''Then she said, not in your- ow!'' and falls face first onto the floor and the Pikachu replied ''what just happened?'' with Ash replying back in anger, yelling ''I don't know! Maybe I tripped! But I hope it was money.'' And his rage faded when he saw a shine that he tripped on and said with absolute glee ''it is! It is! It's-'' ''a watch…'' the Pikachu said with grief as he lifted the blue watch but Ash was even more stunned and in a choked voice, said ''that's a Pokètech watch!'' which only earnt a confused look from the Pikachu so Ash explained ''Pokètech is the No.1 device making company so that is one of the best watches in the world!'' and so the Pikachu was filled with glee too but he saw nothing on the screen so before he asked ash how to use it he said ''use the buttons on the side just any and I think it's best you transform into a human first'' and so the Pikachu had a bright yellow light surround him and after it faded it was just a blond teen where the Pikachu stood a minute ago and he spoke in a voice as soft as silk saying ''why is your mouth open'' then Ash looked at his mouth and noticed that his mouth was indeed open so he closed and said ''Sorry but I'm just not used to you transforming yet but can you hand me the watch'' so the blue capped teen handed the watch to Ash which when he started holding it he began to shake and it was only then what he noticed what he was shaking about. ''Why is it blinking where I am?'' then he read what the app was called the 'pokèmorph detector' then it started shaking which made the blue capped kid but only confused Ash as he answered the call ''hello, hello oh hello I see you found my little present twerp'' and so Ash was then furious but happy ''Hello poop'' this sent Gary/poop into an absolute fit but he was then calmed by what sounded like a girl kissing him ''thanks Mari and just so you know Ash, we are rivals but first I wanted to give you a gift for being my first of soon to be many rivals O.K. basterd?'' ''3 things, 1 being how did you pay for it? 2 thank you so much and 3, how are you calling me?'' and like a moan from a girl and a slight squish of clothing which kind of made Ash turned on and feel jealous of Garry/poop but after a minute or two of moans and squishing he hung up. ''well, that was for nothing'' with the blue capped trainer transformed back into its Pokémon state it gave Ash a disgusted look ''don't you remember what he said, that's all yours!'' so Ash then remembered what he was holding and then searched through the apps '''pokèmorph detector' 'trainer detector' 'Pokémon detector' 'angry spearows' 'the spinark web' along with the obvious 'calculator' 'settings' 'calls' etcetera etcetera'' so he strapped it to his arm and they continued onward but didn't notice the young girl following.

Ash and the Pikachu have finally made it to their first destination 'viridian forest' and this is when the most interesting part happens.

''so that's what 'making out' is'' said the question filled Pikachu that ended up sounding like a 12 year old, then his ears lifted and whispered to Ash ''where being followed'' and then she fell from a tree, closely followed by a caterpie chasing after her as she yelled ''HELP! Get this disgusting thing away from me!'' that was when the Pikachu stood in the way of the caterpie and he saw that he was trying to get away so Ash yelled ''Quick, thunderbolt or tackle or-or-I don't now just get it!'' so the Pikachu did its best and used thunder shock and then it landed on its back so he then went to help the girl calm down and he was almost turned on at what he saw. She was ginger haired with a cute childish face and green eyes and wearing suspenders with red straps and a yellow shirt that she had to tuck in otherwise her bellybutton would have shown and the best part was the fact that it was her following them but the question is why? To Ash her voice was so soft he could listen to it all day ''Um... sorry about bothering you and your Pikachu but your probably wondering what I was doing in the tree'' Ash nodded and she answered her own question ''well since I have only water types I came here to get a bug or grass type to help when I battle someone but the problem is that I **HATE** bug types'' that's when Ash remembered the caterpie and dashed back to where his Pikachu stood and he said ''2 things, 1 transform and 2 go talk to the girl and get as much info as you can out of her while I capture the Caterpie, got that?'' and the Pikachu the became engulfed in yellow light yet again and after it cleared a boy the same age as Ash appeared with a blue cap with his signature thunder bolt on it ''on it'' so he then rushed passed him and almost ran into her but stopped and he found himself looking at the most beautiful women he ever saw and she said in a voice that could have made him sleep ''I know what you are and I'm one too'' this completely surprised the blue capped boy but he trusted her so he changed back to his Pokémon form and then Ash got back with a smug face and a pokèball in his hand and he saw the Pikachu in its normal form and he almost flipped out but before he could say anything he saw the girl become engulfed in a blue light and after it faded it showed a Milotic that was absolutely beautiful and Ash then had an Idea. He turned on his watch and there were 2 notices, 1 on the pokèmorph detector and a text from…mom? First he saw what mom sent 'Hello sweetie, I just got word from oak that you left without telling me so I told Gary to give you this watch and by the way check the calendar because remember what's happening next week so be careful (Note: do **NOT** come home because next week I can only see you as a mate and not my son sorry) Love Mom XOXO.' This scared him as he remembered what's happening and then he remember the Milotic girl and dashed over seeing that she was trying to 'interest' the Pikachu in her so he zapped the Pikachu back into his pokèball but broke out seconds later yelling ''what was that about!? I was about to get to 2nd base!'' then ash pointed at the watch's calendar which had the whole month covered in red and labelled 'heat for Pokémon  & Humans' then he knew what he was trying to tell him and said ''come on, she said she was after both of us and she has 3 sisters.'' This made Ash notice that this was his first chance for a girlfriend so he agreed to take her with them at one cost ''no transforming in public because I'm already walking with 1 pokèmorph and I don't want to be seen with another O.K?'' ''fine but as long as one of you pretend or be my boyfriend'' which made the Pikachu turn yellow and transform to human for and said ''may I be your boyfriend for real?'' which made the Milotic turn into the ginger haired girl from before and said back ''fine with me'' and so the next chapter is still to come as Ash now has a caterpie and an extremely rare watch while the Pikachu now has a Girlfriend and who knows what to come

 **Oh yea me and I know it's been ages and this well due but the Internet and the test results coming from school I just started studying a bit too much so sorry but I hope you enjoy what's to come and this is Pokeboy10 Zapping out.**


	3. the truth within

**Pikachu – I'm still awake! I've just been typing it all down for a store of fan fiction, but I promise to post another fan fiction by the end of September, and I have two chapters' ready**

 **Normal gobbledegook about not owning the Pokémon franchise, and key is in the first chapter. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 3: the truth within

Ash, thunder and Misty finally made it out of viridian forest, and made it to cerulean city, and Misty was frozen, she ran straight towards the Pokémon centre and avoided the gym in the middle of the town, after ash and Thunder find her, she booked in a room and locked herself in already.

The pokemorph appeared later that afternoon, about 10 o'clock, nobody was about, and she was still scared to be walking around the Pokémon centre in distress, Ash knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" asked ash to the wandering misty, "I live here, my sisters are the gym leaders and they sent me out to get a grass or bug type in the forest, without that caterpie I'm dead.", still wandering, she went to bed and couldn't sleep, thunder just slept in Misty's draw, she knew he was there and didn't mind.

Ash on the other hand was freaked out as he awoke from what seemed a nightmare. 'He doesn't know his true powers, he needs some help, Darkrai, I need you to give him a nudge' this was all Ash could here, it was faint but there and he was sure that it wasn't a nightmare.

The next morning, he bumped into Thunder who was in a bored mood. "Hey, how do you transform, I mean, it's just amazing to see the yellow light shine, but how?", Thunder was caught off guard by the question but even a hangover wouldn't stop him, "all I do is imagine the form I want to take-"Thunder starts to shine yellow "-and be that person" there stood a teenage kid where the once Pikachu stood.

Misty, still pacing, was thinking of a way to capture the bug type by tomorrow, then remembered that Ash had caught it for her, she just needed the pokeball.

That night, ash didn't sleep, for he was trying to transform, but didn't know what to be, so he read book after book of Pokémon, and tuck 5 minutes on each form, by the end, he came to legendries, he knew he wouldn't be one but was worth a shot.

He found an image of Darkrai, tried it but failed, he remembered the name and thought that he or she might be able to help. But for now he kept reading and came across the God Pokémon, Arceus.

Ash tried this form, knowing it would fail, but saw a white light come out of his belly, he tried again and just a shimmer appeared, the next try, he was made of pure white light.

Overcome with the amazing feeling running through him, he didn't notice that he was beginning to land on his hands and was now on all fours, at the same time, Misty walked into Ash's room to find the god Pokémon, Arceus

"Holy shit! What the fuck just happened!?" yelled Misty, the neighbours thought that she was screaming at a game. "I think I may be a God… what do you think?" Misty didn't reply for a long minute and said "… so your mom, is a mime Jr, your dad is a god, and you're on a Pokémon adventure… what the fuck!" she was still in shock.

After waking up Thunder, he pretty much had the same reaction, but electrocuted ash too, once everybody had calmed down, Ash started to glow a menacing black light and turned into a dark form of Arceus.

He then flew out the window, leaving his astonished friends behind, jaws hanging out, Thunder then commented "Well shit.", with misty going "Holy shit!" repeatedly in the background.

Ash was not seen for the rest of the night, the whole town was alerted that a trainer had gone missing, the police weren't interested, they then added the fact that it was in his own room, they then went to investigate the town, and not a trace found"

The next morning, ash was found asleep in his bed, **with EVERY BADGE IN KANTO!** the police never found out but that was beside the point. After showing misty and Thunder, they just stared blankly as misty said "you do know your only  allowed eight, but twenty will do."

 **Ok, I know it's been** **TOO** **long since last time, but since I've been put on a stricter computer schedule, I'll be able to right more of these, so expect more.**

 **This is pokeboy, zapping out.**


	4. the cerulean city gym

**Pokeboy10 – I am alive! Sorry for not posting in over a year, and I have no excuse, but while I'm on vacation and so little WIFI, now is the perfect time to type up my stories that I've been writing down for ages. Now I hope I can make up for it with this chapter of Ash's pokemorph adventure. And I'm adding a few more legendaries just to keep it exciting.**

 **Thunder – WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?**

 **Pokeboy10 – I was hiding from Arceus and the readers after leaving them be for so long, and so, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read.**

 **PS: I don't own Pokémon and the key is in chapter 1. Enjoy**

Chapter 4: becoming a champion

Ash with his new found powers was wide awake the next night, wondering what else he could do, so he transformed into his dark Arceus form with more control than last time.

He didn't dare go to his 'dad', so he thought of one of the few things he still liked in this world, Pokémon battles, so he hatched a brilliant plan. He would take on the Pokémon league.

Thunder and Misty were wide awake too, and when they heard Ash transform, Misty ran in while Thunder just cocked his head up and banged his head on the top of the draw and fell unconscious. Misty pulled Thunder out of her draws and carried the sleeping rodent quietly to Ash's room.

Inside was just a dark Arceus contemplating on whether to visit his dad or complete his dream. He glanced at his watch, saw the date and jumped off of his bed and was really worried, for heat had already started.

By the time Misty got to Ash's door, she felt 'different' and felt something very weird welling up and she felt as if she needed something. And when she saw the dark Arceus, she remembered the date, "shit!" was the last thing she said before running out into the dark town.

Misty had dropped thunder the moment she realised the date making him wake up from the bang to his head by… banging his head on the floor. He instantly cocked his head up again hopping not to hurt himself this time.

Ash opened his door in human form to see what all the commotion was about, and all he saw was the little yellow fur ball dosing lightly outside his door, he quickly grabbed it and took Thunder inside.

By the time Thunder was moving again, it was early morning and all he saw Ash pacing up and down watching his watch with distress.

"What's wrong?" asked thunder in an unusually cracked voice, "It's heat, and there's too many Pokémon and pokemorphs nearby to leave." Thunder's jaw dropped as he remembered the date and why he was still at the Pokémon centre.

Misty was in the cerulean gym pool in her Milotic form with 3 different water Pokémon; a staru, a seel, and a goldeen. " _What do you mean_ " _I couldn't' little sis!?_ " yelled the goldeen at the distressed Milotic " _that was the chance of a lifetime! To have sex with a god!_ " *no reply* " _But it was! And don't deny it!_ " *no reply* " _why won't you talk?_ " *the Milotic jumps out of the water and lands on the side gracefully* "because," says the Milotic turning back into Misty "it's personal, and I never should have told you!"

Within minutes of misty leaving, Ash and storm show up without either knowing they're there.

" _Why are we here?_ " asked Storm as both walk into the cerulean water gym, "because, water, she's a Milotic remember?" As the door closed, the three water Pokémon jumped out and turned into their human forms, so by the time the two teens got to the pool, all that stood there were 3 hot teens in swimming suits, one orange with pink hair, one red with and one green with dark blue hair.

Thunder was (ironically) thunder struck by the three girls in front of him while Ash was fixated to his watch and the three green dots on the radar.

The girls tried their best not to itch but it did show, thunder saw and when Ash finally looked up, he almost had a nose bleed. At the same time, Misty walked back in and saw Ash and hid by jumping into the floaty infested pool and transformed along with the other Pokémon.

Ash noticed and dived in full clothed not thinking about leaving Thunder up above with three hot teens, and by the time he couldn't see Ash, he had already transformed, "ladies." He said in his most sensual voice.

Ash came out of the water carrying Misty hero style out of the water and saw nobody around, Ash then remembered what he did and face palmed, then Misty was filled with a sudden urge, so she pulled ash back into the water and both groups were not seen till the morning.

 **Pokeboy10 – O.K. I've finally posted something and the new legendaries will be added next chapter which won't take long to upload, so thank you for still reading even after over a year of nothing, this is pokeboy zapping out.**

 **Arceus – welcome back pokeboy, are you ready for your torcher?**

 **Pokeboy10 – nope *an umbreon comes on screen and teleports the Pikachu away***


End file.
